Freezemin
is a character in Kamiwaza Wanda and a Promin. His attribute is Buruburu. Personal Appearance Freezemin resembles a white eskimo with dark-blue cooling machine blowers for his arms, a round, electric-blue backpack-like object attatched to his back, a small, sea-green clock-like object on his head and a blue-and-cyan face with a round, yellow frame around it. He also has lavender-purple makings. For his Bugmin ego, see: Bug-Freezemin As a Bugmin, his face and the frame around it are the same grey colour. Personality Freezemin might look nervous but he's a cute and funny Promin. When Freezemin makes a noise, he says 'He-He-He' or 'Freeze' with a high-pitched, childlike voice. Relationships * Yuto and Masato (owners) * Chakkamin (best friend) * Sukemin (rival) Abilities Freezemin's Kamiwaza ability is to make ice for the winter and cool things off in the summer. As a Bugmin, he can randomly put various objects into ice and make some parts of the floors very slippery. In the series Kamiwaza Wanda Freezemin makes his debut as a Bugmin in episode 3 as he's one of the 5 Bugmins encountered by Wanda. Yuto's capturing and debugging of Bug-Freezemin was the follow up to the one of Bug-Jaguchimin. Freezemin was first summoned by Yuto in episode 5 as he was recommended by Wanda. He deals with Bug-Chakkamin and his firey tornado. In episode 9, Freezemin was one of the Promins who are kidnapped by Bug-Liftmin. In episode 10, Freezemin was rebugged and he was delivered to Shuu's parents by either Gigaga or Megaga. Later, Bug-Freezemin was recaptured and debugged by Yuto who was also capturing and debugging Bug-Liftmin in the process. In episode 12, Freezemin was summoned, along with the other Promins that Yuto has so far, for special training. He's one of the Promins who were chasing down Wanda and Turbomin. In episode 18, Wanda thinks that Freezemin knocks out Sharimin in the fountain with a large chunk of ice. Yuto and his friends then chase down Freezemin and they found out that he, along with Gauzemin, Turbomin and Railmin, was knocked out too. In episode 19, Freezemin was summoned by Yuto just to put a piping hot chicken karage bite in ice before Nicole takes a bite on it. Freezemin made a cameo appearance in episode 21. Along with Turbomin, Chakkamin, Jaguchimin and Dorirumin in episode 22, Freezemin managed to battle Jetmin and lost. Along with Gauzemin and Jaguchimin in episode 27, Freezemin tried to stop Jetmin from reaching Bug-Rappumin but failed. In episode 28, Freezemin, along with Gauzemin, Burgemin and Rappumin, failed to confront Bug-Stopmin who sets a time-freeze on the 4 Promins. In episode 29, Freezemin has to deal with Bug-Sukemin who was messing up some entertainment in a magic show. However, Bug-Sukemin's actions drove Freezemin mad. In episode 31, Freezemin got Jishomin frozen solid. In episode 36, Freezemin was seen creating a snowy scenario with help from Eishamin and Micmin. Freezemin was one of the Promins Terara got caught by in episode 38. After Yuto recaptures and debugs Bug-Chakkamin in episode 43, along with Jaguchimin, Freezemin was kidnapped and thrown into a strange closet by Bug-Katasumin then got rebugged again by the Bug Bites. Bug-Freezemin was recaptured and debugged by Masato in episode 45. In episode 46, Freezemin tried to confront Don Bugdez's monsterous form but he got knocked out by him. Luckly, Freezemin was saved by Gauzemin. In the manga Kamiwaza Wanda (original manga series) Freezemin made his debut as a Bugmin in chapter 02 when he, Bug-Dorirumin, Bug-Denkyumin, Bug-Jaguchimin and Bug-Eishamin attacked Wanda. Yuto captured and debugged Bug-Freezemin with help from Gauzemin. Later as his Promin self, Freezemin was summoned by Yuto in order to help Jaguchimin defeat Bug-Chakkamin. Freezemin was rebugged in chapter 03 after Bug-Liftmin kidnapped him. Bug-Freezemin was recaptured and debugged by Yuto in chapter 04. In chapter 06, Freezemin was summoned by Yuto in order to try and stop Bug-Boatmin. However, Mighty told Yuto, Wanda and Freezemin to stop because of Detokkusu Komatsu being in the way. In chapter 07, Freezemin teams up with Turbomin, Jaguchimin and Chakkamin in order to battle Hanshamin. In chapter 10, Freezemin was summoned by Yuto in order to deal with multiples of the Tokyo Science Museum's robot tour guide and Ginga Hoshaburo who were brainwashed by Bug-Mentemin. Along with the other Promins Yuto and Masato have so far in chapter 12, Freezemin helped Yuto, Masato, Wanda and Mighty summon Wonder-Promin. Trivia Background * According to some of the Kamiwaza Wanda fans of Twitter, Freezemin is described as one of the cutest Promins. * Freezemin waz featured in the Kamiwaza Promin-Zu segment in episode 42. Resemblances * Freezemin resembles an eskimo and a cooling machine. Notes * Freezemin and Sukemin seem to have a bit of trouble with each other. * When he was first summoned by Yuto in episode 5, Freezemin was watching television in his igloo-like room. * Freezemin's name comes from the word 'freeze'. Gallery 5 Cute De-Bugged Promins.PNG Freezermin.PNG Freezemin About To Blast His Ice Powers.jpg Freezemin Winking.jpg Tonkamin with Freezermin and Jishomin.PNG Freezemin Summoned.jpg Freezemin Noticing Something.jpg Freezemin Shocked.jpg Promins Taking Break.PNG Screenshot Showing Freezemin Being Mad.jpg Screenshot Showing Freezemin Jumping In.jpg Gauzemin and Team to defend Bug-Wrap.PNG Freezemin doing best.PNG Freezemin tired.PNG Freezer and Jaguchi caught by Bug-Katasu's hands.PNG Freezemin Stuck In The Ice-Rink.jpg Screenshot Showing The Promins In The Snow.jpg Screenshot Showing Turbomin, Freezemin, Gauzemin And Railmin Being Knocked Out.jpg Kamiwaza Team with Yui, Nicole, Souma and Promins including Turbomin and Zuzumin.PNG Freezermin_eye_catch.PNG Gauze,_Rappu,_Freeze_and_Burge_go_go_go.PNG Yui with Promin with confidence while she cuddling Zuzumin.PNG Promins behind of Nicole while she smiling.PNG Turbomin_and_friends_playing_chasing.PNG Railmin_driving_his_train_with_Dorirumin,_Freezemin_and_Yumemin_riding_on_while_Jetmin_is_flying.PNG Promins ferocious looking(1).PNG Screenshot Showing Freezemin Leaving His Igloo.jpg 3-Quarter View Of Freezemin.jpg Screenshot Showing Bug-Chakkamin Getting Captured By Yuto (+ Other Characters).jpg Promins Captured.PNG Promins and Wanda.PNG Screenshot Showing Freezemin, Burgemin, Sharimin And Tonkmin After Having Their Snacks.jpg Screenshot Showing 4 Promins Telling Turbomin That They're Innocent.jpg Screenshot Showing 5 Promin Warning About Something.jpg Screenshot Showing Nicole And Some Promins.jpg A Panicing Freezemin (Back View).jpg A Panicing Freezemin.jpg Screenshot Showing Freezemin With A Chunk Of Ice.jpg Turbomin's Saved Thanks To Freezemin.jpg Freezemin Jumping In.jpg Screenshot Showing Freezemin About To Unleash His Kamiwaza Ability.jpg Screenshot Showing 5 Happy Promins.jpg Gauzemin, Jaguchimin And Freezemin Terrified.jpg Freezemin Flying Off.jpg Freezing About To Try Again.jpg Freezemin Struggling.jpg Freezemin Popping Up Through A Hole.jpg Freezemin Ice-Skating.jpg Freezemin With 2 Snowmen.jpg Freezemin Spinning.jpg Screenshot Showing Freezemin And Tonkmin With 2 Bananas.jpg Freezemin with His Normal Mouth.jpg Tonkmin, Dorirumin, Freezemin And Jaguchimin Waiting For The Pizza.jpg Screenshot Showing Tonkmin, Dorirumin, Freezemin And Jaguchimin Blaming Turbomin And Chakkamin.jpg Turbomin is angry at his friends because of cake.PNG Freezemin, In Mid-Air, About To Cast Out Some Ice.jpg Freezemin Flying Off (2).jpg Screenshot Showing Freezemin Running Away.jpg Links * Freezemin's profile on the original Kamiwaza Wanda season TBS anime website (Japanese) Category:Characters Category:Promin Category:Males Category:Buruburu Attribute Promins Category:Male Promins Category:Promins Featured In The Kamiwaza Promin-Zu Segments Category:Promins Introduced In The Original Season Category:Promins That Appear In The Original Season Category:Promins That Appear In The Original Manga Series